


Conversations

by cupcaeky_wakey



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), bitches in denial, not betad we die like mothra, rated teen and up for curses, rodan has shit to deal with forreal, yamata is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey
Summary: Yamata no Orochi talks with his new neighbor.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju)
Kudos: 7





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> whats poppin' new rodan lore just dropped mery fuckin chrismas boyes

Yamata no Orochi had a new neighbor. He was close friends with the King of the Titans and very skilled at flying. Also considered the last of his kind, his family and friends being hunted to near extinction. Rodan lived at the top and inside Mt. Fuji (while Yamata lived at the base, bordering underground). He came to nest after that big fight with the King and Queen vs. Ghidorah and him, and Yamata could tell who won based off the giant hole in Rodan's chest. For a few months, Rodan would leave Japan to "terrorize" Ghidorah at his old nest. _Sure._ Yamata would think. _Whatever makes you happy._

Yamata had no idea what Rodan's deal is. He thought Rodan hated Ghidorah. He insisted that Ghidorah was a crazy alien who Gojira really should've killed when he had the chance.

But if that was the case, why did Rodan put in the effort to see them so much?

~~~~~

Yamata looked up at the peak of Mt. Fuji where Rodan was sunbathing and decided that sooner was better than later.

"What's up with you and Ghidorah?"

"What?"

"You and Ghidorah, like, what's going on with you guys."

That's when Rodan finally moved to look down at Yamata and grimaced, "I hate them. All of them. Bitches."

"Right, and that's why you take so much time to visit him."

"Yeah! I have to tell them they suck. Make it _very_ obvious." Rodan shifted from his spot to scamper down to the base of the volcano, face to many faces with Yamata. He ranted as he gestured wildly with his wings, "Ghidorah's all punk-ass bitches, a hivemind of stupidity. They suck, I hate them, end of story."

"Right yeah. No I get it," He didn't.

"Yeah! Yeah you get. I don't see why everyone's so bothered by it, even Mossy was all snippy with her pincers 'n shit," 'Mossy'? Yamata knew that Rodan was close friends with them but he never expected him to be on a nickname basis with the King and Queen. Wait, Mosura told him off about his visits to Ghidorah? 

"If she's gotten all 'snippy' at you about this whole situation, why don't you, like, discuss it with her? She obviously cares about you if she's concerned with you visiting the Titan that practically enslaved you."

Rodan gives Yamata a nasty glare when he said that. It's like he was offended _for_ Ghidorah. As soon as he realized he made it, Rodan changed his face to a neutral expression and looked up and away. A very bad job at hiding what he did. Yamata moved to look Rodan in the face. To stare him in the eyes.

"Rodan, are you okay?"

That's when he snaps. Rodan raises his wings to take off and fly back to the top of Mt. Fuji, the whole time saying "I'm fine, I'm fine. Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" 

He sulks back into the lava and out of Yamata's reach. He sighs and curls up to lay back down at the base of the volcano, and only then does he acknowledge the humans that were watching them the entire time with a side glance before closing his many eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> wow wasnt that cool. anyway what was up with that WRITERS BLOCK lmao. pog thru the pain
> 
> Yamata no Orochi is one of the titans that wasnt shown at the mass awakening. i saw that he lived at mt fuji in outpost 91 and during the credit sequence the news said that rodan nested at mt fuji as well. i HAD to write wacky neighbor hijinks lmao
> 
> its shorter than i want but its better than nothing. maybe it'll be a multi-chapter thing. i wanna see where this takes them. my mt. fuji boys.
> 
>   
> my [TUMBLR](https://cupcaeky-wakey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/cupcaeky_wakey/)  
> 


End file.
